Ildrid et Noreen, une autre version du seigneur des anneaux
by Shafoxbook
Summary: Après un dur passé familial, une elfe, Ildrid, et une jeune magicienne, Noreen, rejoignent la structure de Fondcombe et malgré le fait que jeune elfe ne veuille pas se mêler de la quête concernant l'Unique, toutes les deux accompagneront la compagnie à partir de la rencontre avec la Dame de Lothrien, Galadriel.
1. Prologue

Chapitre 1

Dans le pays du Rohan, non loin du village de Pierreval, une jeune femme répondant au nom Lerya devint se lever afin de préparer le premier repas de la journée pour elle et sa fille âgée d'une année, nommée Noreen.

Elle se fit passer un bout de tissu mouillé sur le visage et le corps, s'habilla d'une tenue confortable et présentable puis se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné d'une besace. Si elle se levait de si bon heure c'est pour cueillir les quelques pommes de son arbre fruitier afin d'en faire une compote. Cette technique, du moins cette manière de cuisiner était le seule moyen de nourrir son enfant.

Se dirigeant vers le jardin, Lerya vit au tronc un panier en osier clair y reposer, elle s'avança, prudente, du présent qui reposait là. En se rapprochant, la grande femme pu y voir un linge léger orné de motif gracieux et ovale puis vit dépasser un visage d'enfant endormi. « Qu'est-ce que ? » fut les seuls mots qu'elle put sortir.

Elle prit une dizaine de pomme et l'enfant, se disant qu'il y avait sûrement un indice sur l'apparenté de cet enfant. De plus, jamais elle n'aurait laissée un enfant à sa porte : instinct maternel.

Lerya pris l'enfant dans ses bras, ainsi elle pu voir qu'un feuille jaunasse, plié en deux mais tout de même un peu froissée. La mère remis le bambin dans son berceau en lui enlevant la fin couverture de satin. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit que le bambin avait une anomalie à ses oreilles : elles étaient pointus. « Viendrais-tu d'un des Royaumes Elfiques ? » demanda-t-elle à l'enfant, qui dormait toujours. Elle tourna son regard vers cette lettre, la déplia et commença à lire lettre, qui était envoyé par une vieille connaissance.

« _Ma vieille et chère amie,_

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas de ne pas vous avoir prévenus de cet important présent, mais au vus de la guerre qui approche à grand pas je me vois obligé de vous demander d'héberger cette très jeune elleth le temps de cette bataille._

 _Si je vous le demande à vous c'est parce que l'on se connaît depuis fort longtemps et que je sais que vous avez une autre enfant, de plus je pense que cela fera le plus grand bien à Ildrid c'est ainsi quel se nomme._

 _Cela pourrait être fou mais je vous demande de ne rien lui dire sur son apparenté, j'aimerais que pour son plus grand bien et bonheur qu'elle grandisse avec une sœur afin qu'elle une attache de son âge._

 _Avec mes amitiés les plus profondes,_

 _Elrond de Fondcombe_ »

C'était le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, un ancien camarade de guerre qui lui écrivait et demandait son aide chaleureusement et poliment, comme à son habitude. Elle vit quelques dernières lignes de post-scriptum, lignes qui l'étonnèrent :

« _P-S : Je suppose que vous n'avez point perdu vos dons de potionniste et donc j'espère que vous trouverais un moyen de cacher la forme elfique de ses oreilles._ »

Il n'avait donc point oublié ses facultés extraordinaire de guérisseuse, et le seigneur de Fondcombe lui demandait de s'en servir pour dissimuler l'origine elfique de la petite elfe.

Sans plus tarder, elle commença sa préparation, quelques herbes, nectars et fleurs, dont elle disposait, suffisait. Tout en mélangeant elle remarqua que son autre enfant commençait à se réveiller en poussant des cris affamé de bébé. Elle se dépêcha de donner la lotion à la petite pour prendre l'autre nourrisson, et enfin le nourrir. Lerya savait qu' à la vitesse où elle avait préparer cette boisson, qu'elle ne durerait qu'une dizaine d'année. « C'est à ce moment là que je lui dirait tout » se promit-elle.


	2. Des sœurs contraires

Chapitre 1 : Deux sœurs contraires

Une dizaine d'année plus tard, on pouvait croiser dans les ruelles du villages d'Aleranto, deux petites filles courir et jouer. L'une avait une chevelure d'un brun très foncé presque de couleur du ciel la nuit, une couleur qui conversait avec sa peau pâle, tellement qu'elle pouvait refléter les rayon du soleil, c'est pourquoi sa mère et sa sœur l'appelle parfois « Étoile Solaire ». Sa sœur, était l'autre fillette qui rigolait avec la brunette elle avait une peau brune, ce qui lui donnait un air exotique et ses cheveux blond-or renforçait cette impression d'exotisme.

Les quelques de voyageur qui passait parfois n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles quand taverniers et forgerons disaient qu'elles étaient sœurs. Car il est vrai que leurs différences physiques ne peut le laisser croire ceci.

Il faut savoir que ces jeunes filles, répondant au nom d'Ildrid et Noreen, rêvaient d'aventure magique, pouvant parcourir le Terre du Milieu. Parfois même elle s'imaginait des histoires et les interprétaient.

« Cela serait superbe que cela arrive, soupira la brunette nommée Ildrid.

Oui, répondit Noreen, mais que veux-tu nous sommes destinés à aidé mère pour supporté ses vieux os ! »

Elles pouffèrent tout en se disant qu'elle pourrait se souvenir de la correction qu'elles auraient reçu si la Dame Lerya l'apprenait. Elles sortirent de leur rigolade en allant au bourg, leur mère avait demandé à ce qu'elle puissent apporté leurs aides aux adultes afin de préparer la fête et le banquet du soir.

Oui, car il y la tradition à Aleranto de fêter l'arriver du printemps car celui-ci apportait bonheur et joie, ainsi qu'une bonne récolte pour les agriculteurs. Et comme chaque année, il y avait un bal, du moins une partie de la soirée où l'on dansait. Ayant l'âge pour y participer les deux fillettes avaient demandées à leur jeune mère de confectionner une jolie tenue. Malgré le travail en plus qu'elle devrait adopter, Lerya accepta avec joie.

Quand vint le soir, Noreen et sa sœur se précipitèrent vers leur maisonnette afin de leurs toilettes tant attendu. Lorsque la blondinette passa le seuil de la porte qu'elle se prit un long tissu gris en plein dans le visage, se qui d'ailleurs fit hurler sa sœur, elle qui est si émotive...

« Quel est ce raffut ? Demanda une voix douce et féminine.

Excusez-moi mère, répondit Ildrid d'une petite voix, je suis juste surprise...

Ce n'est pas grave mon amie, fit le tissue grisé d'une voix sage, c'est souvent l'impression que je donne la première fois qu'on me voit. »

Le « rideau » grisé se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme avec un chapeau pointu et une longue barbe. Le vieil homme était dans une longue robe grise de plusieurs fines couches ainsi qu'accompagné d'un long bâton en bois.

« Mes filles, dit Lerya, voici Gandalf Maisongrise ou Gandalf le Gris, un magicien.

Un magicien ? Répliqua Noreen, l'un de l'ordre des Mages ?

Effectivement, fit la vieille voix du mage, je fais partie de cet ordre.

C'est aussi un très bon ami, expliqua la mère, vous savez ce fut mon professeur pendant un temps.

Votre professeur ? Demanda curieusement l'Étoile Solaire.

Il m'a enseigné l'art de potionniste, ainsi que celui de guérisseur. »

En entend cette fraîche nouvelle, les fillettes étaient bouche bée. Leur mère avait convoité le temps de ces apprentissages un magicien ! Ce n'est tout de même pas rien.

Le magicien comme gêné de toute cette flatterie, changea de sujet en expliquant qu'il n'était là que pour la soirée et qu'il allait montrer de magnifique feux d'artifices. Noreen, était une fille déjà remplit de connaissance lorsqu'elle était enfant, cette fillette adorait lire tous ce qu'elle avait à porté de main. Aussi elle aimait entendre les conversations et essayer d'y faire part, malheureusement pour elle on la qualifiait trop souvent d'être jeune.

Et elle avait lu dans un livre ou peut être entendu quelque part des feux d'artifices, « On dit que se sont de magnifiques lumières qui explosent et danse dans le ciel une fois le noir de la nuit installée. ». Gandalf paraissait amusé par la petite fille, amusé car elle savait beaucoup de chose pour son jeune âge. En revanche, il se questionnait sur l'autre petite, « Elle me rappelle quelque chose. » se disait-il « Ou quelqu'un, mais qui ou quoi ? ». Il avait essayé de poser des questions envers celle-ci à son ancienne élève, sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. « Il vrai qu'elle ne ressemble ni à moi, ni à son père physiquement, mais je vous jure qu'elle a caractère presque identique à Lorans »

Lorans était son mari, qui à disparu lors d'une chute mortelle dans un gouffre. À cette époque, ses filles n'étaient pas là encore, du coup elles n'ont pu connaître leur père, mais Lerya savaient qu'un jour elle leurs dirait.

Après s'être préparer, la famille composer uniquement de fille se rendit donc enfin au banquet printanier. Tout le village et les alentours venaient tous les ans à cet instant unique.

Parmi les personnes présentes il y avait la famille du boulanger, Monsieur Sery, l'unique boulanger de ce coins. Un grand avec un bon don, disait sa clientèle. Cette famille était composé seulement de son fils, unique héritier de ses biens, Baryn, un jeune homme admirateur du travail de son père. Sa mère est morte d'une grave maladie alors que son fils ne savait pas encore marcher. Il était d'ailleurs très heureux de pouvoir reprendre la boulangerie de son père en temps voulu.

Il y avait une famille d'agriculteur, les Jéleïns. Une petite famille conviviale et gaie composé de deux parents aimant et d'une petite fille rousse. Celle-ci se nommait Elanor, c'était le nom d'une fleur aux pétales d'or. Mais rien ne pouvait faire penser à cette magnifique fleur mis à part son cœur. Peut être ses parents avaient-ils lu dans son doux visages rieurs, le cœur bon de leur fille.

Ces deux enfants, Elanor et Baryn, étaient malheureusement les seuls amis de nos jeunes sœurs, car tous les autres n'aimaient point Ildrid, ils la jugeait faible, froide et étrange. Étrange. Ce mot lui avait souvent été répété pendant son enfance, et au-delà d'ailleurs. On la qualifiait ainsi car son physique, peau blanche et cheveux brun très sombre, lui donnait une allure de mauvaise fille, d'une fillette dure et cruelle. De plus, elle en subissait de mauvaise blague causé par les autres, du moins souvent par Rodalir, un jeune garçon du même âge de la pauvre victime. Même ce soir elle n'y échapperait pas. Celui-ci l'agressait verbalement, mais surtout physiquement dans ces moments-là, Noreen intervenait en la protégeant. « Ta sœur ne sera pas toujours là pour toi ! » lui annonçait-il avant de s'enfuir.


End file.
